Recently, it has been increasingly observed that electronic equipment, such as a digital camera, a printer, a cellular phone, or a smartphone, is provided with a wireless communication function and that such equipment is connected to a wireless network and used.
To connect electronic equipment to a wireless network, it is necessary to set various wireless parameters, such as an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. As a technique for facilitating setting of these wireless parameters, a technique disclosed in PTL 1 is known. In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, communication parameters generated by an access point are encoded into a two-dimensional code, and an access point displays the two-dimensional code on a screen. A terminal photographs the two-dimensional code displayed on the access point, and decodes the two-dimensional code, thereby setting the communication parameters. In PTL 2, a technique is proposed in which a terminal reads a quick response (QR) code (trademark, which will not be described hereinafter) that indicates communication parameters and that is displayed by electronic equipment, and in which an access point sets the communication parameters which have been read.
As described above, wireless parameters are set after photographing of code information such as a two-dimensional code in which many pieces of information are encoded, alleviating complexity of input operations performed by a user. However, as in the method for setting communication parameter between two apparatuses, which is disclosed in PTL 1, and as in the method for setting wireless parameters via three apparatuses, which is disclosed in PTL 2, no consideration is given to a case in which multiple setting methods may be performed after photographing of code information, in known techniques. Therefore, in known techniques, it is impossible to select an adequate method from multiple setting methods and perform the selected method when wireless parameters are to be set after photographing of code information.